Prolouge: It's a Good Life?
by Sesshomaru'sSisterMari
Summary: Ever wondered what happened before Mari and Maru and how the madness began? Well now you can know. When Mari runs off from her fathers castle and meets the cat demons, Rei, Shu, Furi and their brother Kai. Everyone knows it's going to be a bumpy ride.


**I know you people might be wondering why Furi kissed Sesshomaru in Mari and Maru and why Shu was attracted to Inuyasha. Right? You might not be. Some people might want to know. Thank you to my reviewer Casui, I have decided to make a side story, a prologue of sorts. Mari is here to I would never forget about her!**

**It's a Good Life?**

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble with Twins and Triplets**

A little girl with long shimmering silver hair sat in the warm grass of a garden, flowers bloomed all around her. Her kimono was a soft baby blue, golden flowers printed all over the silken fabrics. Golden eyes filled with warmth as the little girl watched the clouds float by lazily. Blinking she sat up and looked out across the field to the castle walls surrounding her. _Man...I wish dad was not so strict...I just want to get out of this stupid place! _Sighing the girl lay back in the grass till she could someone call out to her.

"MARI!"

Mari looked up and a little boy, whom looked the same as she did, was running towards her. He stopped next to her and looked at her lying in the grass, his kimono white and splattered with crimson flowers.

"What Maru?" Mari asked sitting up once more.

"I wanted to know where you went." Maru answered

Mari sighed and shook her head," I thought I was supposed to look for you...you are older anyway..." Mari told Maru.

"What do you mean older? I am old by a few seconds **_little _**sister."

"Why you..." Mari growled and jumped atop her brother giggling and laughing as the two rolled around the garden.

"SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARI!" a gruff voice said, and shadow standing over the two kids.

Mari, who was under Maru, pushed her brother off and looked at the ground. Maru pointed at his sister.

"She started it!" he cried

"No I did not! You came looking for me!" Mari retorted

"You pounced on me!"

"YOU CALLED ME LITTLE!"

"STOP YOUR BICKERING!" the gruff voice said picking them both up, before Mari could get another pounce on her brother.

"DAD!" the two whined.

"No, I will not have you two act like human children!" their father ordered.

"Dad! It's not our fault!" Maru complained

"If you would let me get out of this stupid place then I would beat up Maru..."Mari muttered, then looked down at the ground swallowing, she was deathly afraid of heights and her father knew it.

"Sesshomari! You are not to leave this castle before you are old enough!"

"DAD! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Mari shouted at her father

"A DAIYOUKAI HAS NO FRIENDS THEY HAVE ALLIES!" her father growled

"I DON'T CARE!" Mari screamed

Mari whined as she was dropped from her fathers' hand, while her brother was set down gently. Mari glared at her brother and father then stormed away angrily. Maru sighed and trailed after her. Their father sighed and walked the other away.

_WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN THE STUPID LORD OF WESTERN LANDS DAUGHTER! WHY CANT I JUST BE A NORMAL YOUKAI! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THOSE STUPID SWORDS, MARU CAN HAVE THEM! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAY'S I'M LEAVING TONIGHT! _Mari thought angrily to herself as she stormed into her room.

Her brother entered the room as Mari buried her face into her pillow on the futon. Maru went to his own futon and sat on it watching his sister. Night fell and the crescent moon floated into the sky. A soft knock on the door was heard and Maru looked up. Their mother was standing there.

"Sesshomaru...what happened?" Their mother asked sitting next to Maru.

"Mari and I got in trouble because we were play fighting...then Mari told dad she wanted to get out of the castle." Maru explained.

"Is she asleep now?" their mother asked softly

"I don't know...I think so." Mari said.

"Well now Sesshomaru, go to sleep alright?"

"All right mom!" Maru said crawling under the covers of the futon.

Their mother smiles and stood up walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. In the darkness, Mari opened her eyes, the sliver of moonlight flashed into the room, making her eyes sparkle.

"Heh...stupid brother...stupid parents..." Mari muttered and opened the window slowly then crawled out atop the room, sliding the window gently shut.

Mari smiled and jumped off the roof landing on the ground, creeping forwards silently she was close to the gate when a hand was put on her shoulder. Mari gulped and she closed her eyes.

"Sesshomari? What are you doing out so late?" their mother's calm voice asked

Mari turned around and sighed," I'm getting away from this stupid place, I'm tired of being copped up here...I want a friend Mama..."

"Is that so then..." their mother said as she looked to the gates behind her daughter.

"Yes!" Mari said proudly, forgetting whom she was talking to.

"Fine."

"F...fine!" Mari exclaimed

"Yes, fine. Your father is out doing...well whatever the Inu no Taisho does."

"I...I...I can go? That's OK!" Mari stammered

"Yes...Go Sesshomari!"

"THANKS MOM!" Mari breathed excitedly hugging her mother, before turning around and running away.

"They grow up so fast..." her mother said turning around slowly and walking away.

Mari, once out of the castle, ran off speedily, her hair whipped around her face. Stopping short she looked around her heart racing with a hidden energy she never knew she had. Sniffing she smelled many different kinds of youkai and animals and even humans. Mari grinned happily and skipped to where she smelled a very strong scent of youkai. As she got closer the scent almost became unbearable, and heavy of cat.

"UGG! So that's how cat youkai smells...they smell horrid." Mari growled stopping before a gate to a castle much like own," Did I just go in circles? No...wait the gate does not the moon on it..."

"_WHO DARES TRESPASS ON OUR CASTLE GROUND!" _A voice hissed

"What? Who are you? Where are you hiding!" Mari asked looking around

"_ANSWER ME YOU MUTT!"_ the voice boomed

Mari took a stepped back then clenched her hands into fists. No one called her a mutt and got away with it. Mari took determined steps forwards then stopped at the gate.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A MUTT! I AM SESSHOMARI, THE DAUGHTER OF THE INU NO TAISHO!" Mari shouted

"_The Inu no Taisho you say..."_The voice muttered. (A/N: Notice how I saw THE Inu no Taisho, because nobody really knows his name, Inu no Taisho technically mean The Lord of Dogs, so Mari was saying she was the Daughter of The Lord of Dogs...hehe, just in case you people were wondering)

"Yes!" Mari growled

The gates creaked open slowly and Mari blinked. When they opened fully, there stood a tall, slim girl, cold blue cat ears protruded from her head as same color tail came from her backside.

"NO WONDER THIS PLACE IS HEAVY WITH THE SCENT OF CAT! You are cat youkai!" Mari gasped

"Yes I am a cat youkai, and now I will introduce you to the princesses who caused some mischief before" the cat girl said moving aside.

Two little girls stood behind her, each also had cat ears and tails. One had golden ears and a tail the other black. The girl with black ears stayed behind the one with golden. The golden eared girl ran up to Mari with a smile.

"Sorry about before! I mean...I did not know you were the daughter of the Inu no Taisho!" the golden eared girl said.

"Furi! How could not know! She has the royal markings..." the black eared girl jumped atop Furi's head and pointed at the moon symbol on Mari's forehead.

"That moon is a royal marking? Yeah right..." Mari rolled her eyes.

"SHU GET OFF MY HEAD!" Furi said throwing Shu off her head.

"You'll pay Furi!" Shu said jumping in her sister, then two rolling around happily.

" I'm sorry about them Princess, but why are you out here, why are you not with you father?" the elder cat girl asked

"I don't want to be a princess...My twin can do that..."Mari muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your twin?" the cat girl asked

"Yeah...his name is Sesshomaru, but I call him Maru." Mari said then looked at the blue eared girl. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Rei, I am taking care of these two little ones for their parents while they are out." Rei told Mari.

Shu laughed happily as she threw Furi off her stomach then jumped up and tackles Mari. Mari yelped and growled at the girl. Rei pulled Shu off of Mari her pink eyes shined with sadness.

"I'm sorry Mari, Shu you really should-" Rei was cut off to see Mari was laughing happily.

"I have not had this much fun since...well forever! I wish my father was not so stern about everything then Maru and I could have some fun for once!" Mari exclaimed happily getting to her feet.

Furi jumped on Mari's back and Shu tackled her from the front and three started to roll about in a giggling mass of girls. Rei laughed and told them she would prepare a room for Mari. Mari pushed Shu off her and tried to untangle herself from Furi but to no avail. Shu pulled her sister off and laughed. Mari then smiled and fell back into the grass staring up at the stars before slowly falling asleep

Morning rose and warm golden light shined on Sesshomaru's face. He groaned and rolled over pushing his face into the pillow waiting for Mari to dig her claws into his back and pull him down the halls of the castle. Minutes passed before he got out of bed himself and walked over to his sisters' futon and pulled back the covers. No Mari.

"OOKA-SAN!" Sesshomaru cried nervously.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" his mother asked walking down the hall.

"MARI IS MISSING!" he shouted back

"I know dear." His mother came to the door with a calm smile on her face.

"Ka? (A/N: Ka just means like Huh?)" Sesshomaru looked up at his mother who just flashed him a small smile then walked away.

Mari mumbled and turned over her hands clinging to the silken covers of her futon. Slowly opening her eyes she saw she was not in her room and there was no bed next to her holding her sleeping brother.

"Glad you are awake Mari! Rei has made breakfast!" Shu's voice said happily.

Mari fell out of the bed with a small yelp then saw Shu's face peeking over the bed side, but she looked different. Black fur covered every inch of her body and her hands had turned to paws. Her warm golden eyes were now slitted cat eyes, her tail twitched behind her.

"Shu?" Mari asked

"Yeah, I'm training with Rei, she is teaching me how to turn into a full cat but so far all I got was this far." Shu explained about her transformation.

"Ummm...alright then." Mari said standing up

Shu took Mari's hand in her black paw and dragged her out of the room chatting happily. Mari just blinked as she finally saw the castle in the light of day. The halls were decorated in extravagant tapestries, vases ect...Shu banged open a door a large mahogany table was set in the center with plates apon plates of food on it.

"SUKOI! IS THAT FOR ME!" Mari exclaimed (A/N: Sukoi is WOW!)

"No silly, it's for all of us! FURI! KAI! BREAKFAST!" Shu shouted and jumped into a chair. Furi came from behind Mari and a boy, taller then Furi and Shu with red cat ears and a tail, slipped into another chair. _Who is that boy? He's kinda cute, NO! What am I thinking..._Mari thought to herself as Rei ushered her into a chair next to the boy. The boy looked up and his pale orange eyes widened.

"WHO IS THAT!" he exclaimed jumping from the table.

"Kai...calm down, this is Mari, the daughter of the Inu no Taisho, she is staying for a while." Furi said boredly before stuffing some food into her mouth.

"YOU LET A BITCH IN HERE?" (A/N: I had to put this in...technically Mari is a bitch because she is a female dog demon.) Kai screamed

"HEY! YOU TWO SETTLE DOWN!" Rei shouted and stood up.

"Yes Rei..." Kai and Furi said sitting down.

"Good. I'm sorry about Kai Mari." Rei said looking at Mari.

"It's OK...I'm used to being rejected by others." Mari said and stood up then walked out of the room, hoping the way she went was the way outside and she was right.

"MARI WAIT!" a voice sounded behind her. It was Kai.

Kai stopped in front of her and frowned. Mari blinked curiously then looked at the castle gates.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. Can't you stay a little longer for me to get to know you?" Kai asked

"Oh...I...Ummm...eetoo...I'm not quite...sure...I mean my dad...is on a...mission thinger and well...what I'm...saying is. I sneaked out..." Mari stumbled on her words then looked at Kai and the only word he said was; Why?

" I dont want to live in the stupid castle and have no friends and train all day with the stupid sword Souunga and I dont want to have to be the heir to the throne, I JUST DONT WANT TO GO BACK!" Mari said pacing and throwing her hands up.

"Well why not stay here then?" Kai asked

"Because...my dad does not know I snuck out! If he does find out, I'm going to be dead and I KNOW he will not revive me!" Mari told Kai.

"You're his daughter-"

"Yeah, I'm his perfect little obedient daughter, EEEEHHHH WRONG ANSWER! I am his defiant, ruffian daughter, dont ever think I am a goodie two shoes!" Mari huffed and sat down.

"See, that's why you should stay, as long as we don't die Rei lets us do all sorts of fun things!" Kai said

"Really?"

"Yeah, so stay a while, ok?"

"Alright!"

**(A/N: Alright that's chapter one. Anyway, I like the character Kai; he will be a very fun person to write about! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and keep on reading. To let you know, the story goes all the way up till her father dies, you will see how incorporate A LOT of things from the 3rd movie to help me out with my story line. Anyway, I know the title says Triplets, but Furi, Shu and Kai ARE NOT triplets, I just put that there for creativeness! Thanks for reading and have a good day!)**


End file.
